1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flat panel display apparatus and to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display apparatuses such as organic light-emitting display apparatuses and liquid crystal display apparatuses include pixel electrodes and gate lines. The gate lines may be arranged on a light path, which may interrupt light emission and reduce an aperture ratio.